


Happy Birthday, Mr. Stark

by Amjead



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tony's birthday and he gets one hell of a present from a secret lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Mr. Stark

Tony Stark had a secret. It was his birthday, but that wasn't the secret. Everyone who knew Tony knew that today was his birthday. When he fetched the mail, there were many birthday cards for him. Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor, Steve, and even Nick sent him birthday cards. Tony felt appreciative, but the last card made him a bit wistful. It was a card from Pepper. Tony didn't regret breaking up with her, but it was only normal to feel a twinge of sadness when thinking about a past lover. He didn't think about it too long, however, because his cell phone was vibrating. He got a text. The phone's screen said that the text was from K01, a code name for his secret. 

"Come down. I have something for you," it said. Tony took a deep breath, put the cards down, and headed for the hidden suite.

Tony stood in front of the hidden suite's door and knocked. After a moment, it swung open, almost by magic. Tony entered the room and looked around. The suite appeared to be empty.

"Are you here?" Tony called out into the emptiness.

"I'll be right there," called his secret from the kitchen. "Just wait at the table." Tony obliged and sat down. He could smell something amazing coming from the kitchen. He was going to make guesses as to what it could possibly be, but he didn't have to. The thing that smelled so good was ushered out to him by his secret, K01, Loki Laufeyson.

A bit of background first. After some strong drinks and good conversation, Tony and Loki realized that they had feelings for each other. So, Loki moved into Stark Tower. Now, Tony knew that the others wouldn't be accepting of his and Loki's relationship. So, Loki lived in the hidden suite on the 13th floor of the tower. Loki felt a bit confined in the apartment. He knew he couldn't leave (at least for the time being) but he had to be honest with himself. He had never been as happy as he had been when he was with Tony. He would do anything for him.

Tony almost burst out laughing when he saw Loki. Over his normal black pants and green button down shirt, Loki was wearing a long, green apron with, "Frosting, anyone?" written in black letters.

"Nice apron," Tony chuckled.

"Oh, be quiet," Loki grumbled. "I only conjured it up because I knew it would make you laugh." Then, Loki placed the tray of cupcakes in front of Tony and proceeded to seductively sing happy birthday. It ended with a loving kiss. Tony thanked him and picked up a cupcake to inspect it.

It was carrot cake, Tony's favorite, with swirls of frosting in red and gold.

"Pretty," commented Tony. He took a bite. "Wow. This is yummy."

"Really?" said Loki. "I'm glad. I've never baked before."

"Oh, yeah," continued Tony. "These are pretty bad ass cupcakes. Thanks."

Loki smiled and said, "Would you mind if I tried one?"

"Oh, yeah. Totally. You can definitely take one," Tony said. Loki picked up a cupcake and changed it to chocolate cake with green and black swirls.

Loki took a bite and said, "Wow. This is delicious." Loki looked up at Tony. He looked back and their eyes locked. It was an intense moment. They both knew what was about to happen. "The cupcake is delicious, just like you." In an instant, the entire tray of cupcakes was tossed aside and Loki had mounted his favorite birthday boy.

Their lips were locked in a passionate kiss. They couldn't contain their hunger for each other, they never could. Loki broke the kiss. When he did, a small whine escaped from Tony. He hated it when kisses ended prematurely. Anyway, Loki took Tony by the arm and threw him down on the bed. The apron was cast aside and Tony prepared for one hell of a birthday gift.

Loki had Tony right where he wanted him. He looked at him with hungry eyes and licked his lips. They began to feverishly kiss again. Loki grinded his hips into Tony's. Tony enjoyed the motion and it made him make little pleasured noises. This turned Loki on very much. Surprisingly though, Loki broke the kiss again and stopped the grinding suddenly. "Loki?" questioned Tony. Why had he stopped?

Loki flashed a mischievous grin and said, "I heard you've been a bad boy, Stark. I don't think I should've gotten you a birthday present. I should've just punished you instead." Tony was extraordinarily turned on. He loved it when Loki talked this was.

"What are you going to do to punish me?" Tony asked.

The cheeky smile appeared again and Loki said, "I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you're sufficiently punished." With that, Loki magically dimmed the lights.

"First," started Loki, "I revoke your right to wear this shirt." In one forceful motion, Loki completely tore Tony's shirt off. Tony always admired Loki's strength. It was so...dominant.

"What next?" Tony pressed.

"Patience, patience, my love," Loki chided. "I need to think about it first." Loki traced his finger around Tony's arc reactor. They both loved how it glowed while they fucked.

"What next?" Tony asked again in a more forceful tone. Loki pulled Tony's hair so his neck was completely exposed. Tony gasped in ecstasy.

"How bad have you been?" Loki whispered into his lover's ear.

"Bad," answered Tony.

Loki chuckled a little and said, "I know you've been bad, dearest, but I want to know how bad. If you were a very bad boy, I'll have to punish you quite hard. So, tell me, love. How bad have you been?"

Tony swallowed and said, "I'm a bad, bad boy that needs to be punished."

Loki laughed wickedly. "That's what I like to hear," he said. Loki pulled Tony's hair some more and bit his neck. Tony squealed in pleasure. Loki chuckled to himself and thought that this was like a birthday present for him too.

After a bit, Loki felt something between his legs.

Loki tore his lips away from Tony's and said, "I think someone's happy to see me. Well, let's make them overjoyed." Loki started to slowly, sensuously grind his hips into Tony's again while he delicately unbuttoned his green shirt. It was like unwrapping a present. Tony stared transfixed at Loki's perfect body. He hungered for it. He raised a hand to stroke Loki's torso, but his hand was slapped away. "No. No. No." Loki said. "You're still being punished." With that, Loki conjured up a pair of handcuffs. He leaned over Tony and chained his wrists to the bed. While he was leaning, their chests rubbed together. The skin on skin contact felt beautiful. Tony thought he would die of ecstasy right there.

"Loki I-" Tony started, but Loki interrupted him.

"Stark, you seem to keep forgetting that you're in punishment. You simply need to learn when to hold your tongue." When Loki conjured up a gag and put it in Tony's mouth. Once the ball was in place, Tony screamed in perverted pleasure...or screamed as much as he could with something in his mouth. "That's better." said Loki. "Now, where were we? Oh yes. I remember."

Loki began to grind into Tony's hips once more with a bit more vigor this time. Tony loved every moment of it. He couldn't help himself. He just kept getting harder and harder. Tony hoped upon hope that Loki would suck him or something, anything.

Loki laughed manically and said, "Mr. Stark, if you keep getting harder, you're going to rip these pants. Here. Let me help you, birthday boy." Loki then removed Tony's pants and underpants. He took a good look at Tony's throbbing dick and licked his lips.

Tony started to shout, "Don't just sit there. Do something," but the gag ball made the words stop right in his mouth.

Loki laughed and said, "Do you have something to say, Stark?"

Loki then started stroking the tip of Tony's penis with his slender fingers. It was all very playful, but Tony felt like he was about to burst. He gave an angry, but pleasured, shout. Unfortunately, it was muffled. Loki was very cruel tonight.

"You want me, Mr. Stark," he purred. "You want me so badly. Tell me, baby. How much do you want me?" Tony gave another muffled shout. "What's that?" questioned Loki teasingly. "I can't hear you. How much do you want me baby?" Tony gave an angrier muffled shout. Loki sighed and said, "I can't do anything unless you tell me how much you want me." Loki stopped stroking Tony's aching dick. Tony screamed in frustration. Loki finally removed the gag ball.

"God dammit, Loki," Tony screamed. "I want you so bad. Now, get over here and fuck my brains out."

Loki gave a wicked smile and laughed with glee. "That's what we're talking about," he cried.

With one quick movement, Loki pulled off his own pants and underwear. He was sporting his own semi hard-on. Tony's erection was so burdensome that he was going to start screaming in pain if Loki didn't do something. Thankfully, Loki saved him from his pain and was deep throating Tony with all his might. Tony was impressed by the god's lack of gag reflex. Well, he would've been impressed if he hadn't been screaming out in intense pleasure.

Tony felt his climax approaching. Loki was working him so good he could've died right there. Just as Tony was about to reach his climax, Loki stopped sucking his dick.

"What the hell are you doing?" yelled Tony. "Come back here and fuck me." Loki shot him a cynical smile. He knew what he was doing. He stood on the bed, above Tony. He looked down at him. He gave him a wink and a smile and very quickly sat down on Tony's massively erect penis. He was totally inside Loki. He screamed out in pleasure and pain as he climaxed and came into Loki.

Loki chuckled and said, "Frosting, anyone?" to himself sarcastically.

Tony panted. He could only get a few words about between breaths. "Loki...Oh God...Oh, Loki..."

"Hush, love," purred Loki. "We're not done yet." Tony threw his head back and groaned in pleasure. "Well, it is your birthday," said Loki. "I can't have all the fun." With that, the handcuffs disappeared. Once Tony realized he was free, he savagely smiled at Loki and launched at him. They tumbled out of the bed and onto the floor where Tony had pinned Loki. "Ooh, Mr. Stark, take me," Loki said.

Tony cracked a wicked smile and said, "I intend to.

Before Tony began, he thought for a moment. Where should he begin? They were both already completely naked and Tony already came. Tony decided to do some old favorites and give Loki a good ride. Tony started things off by laying completely flat over Loki. He stroked his hair, kissed his face, and bit his neck. The two of them were going to be covered in hickeys, per usual.

Then, Tony sat up and rubbed Loki's chest and stomach. He placed his index fingers and thumbs around Loki's nipples and started to twist them. At first he was very gentle, but then he grew very rough. Loki enjoyed it when Tony was rough with him. He hummed with pleasure and approval. Next, Tony fingered around Loki's lower half. He put his hands on Loki's knees and slowly traveled upwards. He rubbed his thighs and then his hands were in Loki's groin area. He put his hands just below Loki's hips and rubbed. Soon, Tony's hands were underneath Loki and his fingers were teasing his hole. Loki loved getting fingered. He was getting more and more turned on.

But then, Tony became cold.

He removed his hands and said, "Beg me."

"What?" asked Loki.

"You heard what I said, bitch. Beg me."

Loki was immensely turned on by Tony's dominance. He always was, but he also enjoyed playing hard to get.

"Why should I beg?" he pressed. Tony felt his dominance being tested and he didn't like that.

"Beg me, bitch. You know you want to."

Loki was so turned on by Tony's cold words that he felt he could possibly get off by this conversation alone.

"Tony, Tony, Tony. Always so sure of yourself," he teased. Tony didn't like the way Loki was acting so he slapped him across the face. Damn. Loki felt blissful, but it was Tony's birthday. So, he relented. "Oh, Tony. Please, Tony. You know I'd kill for your hands all over my body. Please, Tony. I want you all over me." Loki begged. That was more like it.

Tony complied with Loki's begging and stuck his fingers in his hole. At the same time, he gave Loki's penis a good sucking. Loki loved it so much. He moaned with pleasure. Tony always loved it when he made those noises.

"Ugh...No! Mmm...Yes-yes. Aah. Umm...Aah! Tony! Yes! Harder! I want to cum!"

Tony sucked and fingered like there was no tomorrow. Suddenly, Loki's tone changed from pleasured to urgent.

"Stark, stop it. Stop it at once."

Tony was so surprised by this, but he did as Loki said. Tony removed himself from Loki and sat on the ground in front of him. Loki sat up and pushed Tony onto his back. Once Tony was in the proper position, Loki stood above him. The tip of Loki's erect penis bared down into Tony's face.

"Now, give us a kiss," he said calmly. Tony did as he was told and kissed Loki's penis. With that, Loki came all over Tony's face. Loki gave a satisfied smirk and said, "Happy birthday, Mr. Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> My first frostiron fic. <3 Please be gentle.


End file.
